Deal With a Nighlok (18th)
Summary At the Shiba House, Mentor and Jayden watch the others train. Kevin asks Emily to come to him if she has any worries. He then follows up with Mike and Mia. Mike wonders why Kevin is worried about everyone. Mentor responds that he's been like that since yesterday. At the Sanzu River, Doubletone enjoys a dip in the water. Octoroo summons Doubletone for their next mission. Doubletone's ability to take people's dreams will help to flood the river. Master Xandred gets his usual headache. Doubletone boasts his skills and heads to the human world. At the park, a young boy (Ryan) stares at a baseball. Doubletone scares Ryan and offers him a deal. Back at the Shiba House, Kevin continues to help Mia and Mentor. The Gap Sensor alarms the Rangers to action. Back at the Park, Doubletone and Ryan complete their deal. The Rangers enter the scene to protect Ryan. After a brief battle, Doubletone retreats. Bulk and Spike enjoy a nice job in the park. They take a break to enjoy a drink. Bulk's drink is empty and wants Spike's drink. Spike is worried about Bulk's cooties and sprays the drinks on him. At the baseball field, the coach gives a pep talk to his team. Back at the Sanzu River, Octoroo brews up Xandred's medicine. Doubletone reports his status to Dayu. Mia and Kevin confront Ryan about the Nighlok. Ryan wants to be left alone and rides away on his bike. The two Rangers follow the boy to his house. Kevin notices the look that Ryan gives to his bat. He tells Mia that he had the same look before each swim meet. Kevin misses his dream of swimming in the Olympics. Mia figures out the true reason why Kevin has been worried. Back at the Shiba House, the Rangers watch as Mia cooks a meal for Kevin. She struggles with the knife (and anything related to cooking). She whips out the Spin Sword as her new cutting knife. Late night at Ryan's place, Kevin continues his stakeout. Mia arrives with Kevin's dinner. As she admits her dream of living a normal life, Kevin attempts to eat the burnt chicken. When Mia looks away, Kevin rapidly throws the food away. Doubletone watches the scene from behind the fence. In the morning, Mia is asleep on Kevin's shoulder. Kevin sees Ryan leaving his yard. He awakens Mia and they begin to follow Ryan, who throws away his baseball gear in the trash. Kevin and Ryan catch up with Ryan and question him about his game. Doubletone enters the scene to stop the noisy Ranger. Doubletone reveals his plan to give up his dream to help flood the river. Ryan demands for his part of the deal. As he watches the garbage truck drive away, he remembers his father. The Nighlok promises to bring back his father. Ryan leaves the scene and the Rangers morph into action. Doubletone blasts the Rangers into the woods. After a brief battle, their fellow Rangers join the battle. Doubletone summons a swarm of Moogers. The Rangers face off against Doubletone and the Moogers with their power weapons. Blue and Pink Rangers defeat the Nighlok with the Hydro Bow and Sky Fan. Doubletone grows to his large form. Blue and Pink Rangers summon their zords and transform into their Mega Mode forms. Dragon Zord fires a blast at Doubletone. The other Rangers summon their zords to join the fight. The zords combine into the Samurai Megazord. The Megazord leaps into the air and performs the Aerial Turtle Strike to weaken the Nighlok. The battle ends with the Samurai Strike finishing attack. At the baseball field, the coach returns Ryan's gear. Ryan gears up and joins the game. Jayden uses symbol power to allow Ryan to briefly see his father. The other Rangers are amazed by the touching scene. Mia and Kevin decide to work together to protect their dreams. Ryan hits a homerun towards Bulk and Spike. Cast Category:Episodes